Wizard Love Original
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Versi original dan unedited dari Wizard Love
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione PoV's**

Hi! Namaku adalah Hermione Jean Granger. Aku adalah seorang penyihir lulusan Hogwarts. Aku adalah seorang aktris, aku bermain film dan dibayar mahal. Aku tahu itu adalah pekerjaan Muggle, walau aku ini adalah penyihir terpintar sepanjang masa, aku tidak berniat untuk bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, aku tidak berniat menyombongkan diri, tapi, itu adalah kenyataan.

Aku memang berbeda dengan sahabatku, Harry dan Ron, mereka bekerja sebagai Auror, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya polisi dunia sihir.

Aku tinggal di London bersama orang tuaku, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah membeli rumah untukku sendiri dengan uang hasil kerjaku, sekarang aku tinggal di Los Angeles, Amerika.

O,h aku lupa aku berumur 23 tahun dan aku masih berstatus single atau belum memiliki kekasih. Aku lebih memikirkan karirku dibanding memikirkan jodohku, kalau memang jodoh tidak akan lari kemana-mana kan?

Di dunia keartisan, aku tidak memaki nama 'Hermione Jean Granger' melainkan 'Emma Charlotte' keren, bukan? Managementku menyuruhku mengganti nama karena aktris, aktor, penyanyi pun banyak yang mengganti nama mereka, ya walau pun hanya beberapa. Aku mengambil nama itu karena nama itu sangat terlihat aksen Parisnya.

Baiklah pengenalan diri sudah selesai, aku akan berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Jadwal ku padat.

.

.

.

Aku menaiki mobil limo milikku, tak kusangka aku bisa menjadi kaya raya seperti seorang Malfoy. Hey, tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku mengingat Malfoy? Oh, singkirkan pikiran tentang Malfoy itu, 'Mione.

"Hhh," Aku membuang napas

"Emma," panggil seorang wanita yang duduk disebelahku.

"Anna, panggil aku Hermione. Panggil aku Emma jika kita sedang ada di depan umum." Jawabku malas.

"Tapi memang namamu Emma—" wanita yang teridentifikasi bernama Anna itu berhenti berkata karena aku memotong perkataannya, "Namaku Hermione Jean Granger, bukan Emma, Emma hanyalah nama samaran, Anna Laura Walker." Potongku dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Hermione." Jawab Anna, aku hanya mengangguk tanda memaafkan.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bilang?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kau ditawari menjadi penyanyi bersama dengan Tom Andrew dan Jade Oliv. Kau akan menerimanya bukan?" tanya Anna.

"Hn, aku akan memikirkan untuk menerima tawarannya atau tidak." Jawabku

"Baiklah." Ucap Anna mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Ah ya, Anna adala managerku. Dia yang berperan di balik semua kesuksesanku, tentunya sesudah orang tuaku.

 **Normal PoV's**

Draco Malfoy, seorang anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang kaya raya. Seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun, berambut pirang platina, berdada bidang—akibat manjadi pemain Quidditch saat masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, pangeran Slytherin, sosok sempura yang dianugerakan Merlin kepada Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Dia tadinya menjadi Auror bersama dengan Harry Potter, anak-yang-bertahan-hidup , saudara jauhnya, dan bersama dengan Ron Weasley juga, namun ,sekarang dia beralih profesi menjadi penyanyi sekaligus aktor. Mengejutkan? Sangat.

Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran anak muda ini, kalian pun tahu dia sangat benci terhadap Muggle, tapi, anehnya profesi miliknya sekarang malah berkutat di dunia Muggle. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

Nama samaran Draco adalah 'Tom Andrew' keren? Biasa saja. Dia tidak pernah memberikan nama itu pada dirinya. Namun managernyalah yang memberikan nama itu padanya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang besar atau bisa dibilang sebuah kamar yang besar, Draco sedang menulis lagu. Lagi itu akan menjadi lagu yang ia nyanyikan bersama Emma Charlotte. Draco tidak tahu siapa itu Emma Watson yang jelas nanti dia juga akan menemuinya.

'Beberapa hari lagi.' Pikir Draco, 'Aku akan menemui Emma Charlotte.' Lanjut pikirannya lagi.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Draco, dengan cepat Draco sadar dari pikirannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco dari dalam.

"Astoria." Jawab seseorang yang bernama Astoria itu. Seorang lelaki? Tidak. Dia seorang perempuan tentu saja.

"Masuklah." Jawab Draco singkat.

Astoria membuka pintu kamar Draco, dan mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy sedang duduk di kursi berwarna coklat tua. Kursi kesayangan Draco. Kursi yang biasa dipakai Draco kalau-kalau

Draco ingin mencari inspirasi. Astoria juga heran bagaimana caranya dengan sebuah kursi Draco bisa mendapatkan inspirasi? Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu menyanyi bersamamu dan Emma Charlotte." Ucap Astoria

"Itu bagus, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Kau cemburu jika aku digosipkan berpacaran dengan Emma Charlotte itu?" tanya Draco sambil menampilkan seringai jahilnya

"Umm, yeah— Begitulah." Jawab Astoria malu-malu.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah punya kekasih bernama Astoria Greengrass atau yang terkenal dengan nama Jade Oliv." Ucap Draco sambil tersenyum ke arah Astoria.

"Draco, aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak suka jika nanti memang benar ada gosip bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Emma Charlotte yang sampai sekarang belum kau kenal." Jawab Astoria.

"Hn, tenanglah. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Draco.

Astoria hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Draco dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Hermione sudah sampai di lokasi syuting. Film baru yang berjudul 'Being a Wallflower' dia sebagai pemeran utamanya. Lawan mainnya adalah Logan Wade, lelaki yang berumur lebih muda dari dirinya. Tampan memang, tapi Hermione tiak suka dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ini syuting hari terakhir bukan? Aku akan merindukan kaian semua!" ujar Hermione.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Emma!" jawab Logan.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dengan crew yang lain. Di sela tawa mereka Hermione jadi merindukan Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, dll. Sudah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu,

Hermione akhirnya berniat akan mengunjungi The Burrow malam ini.

.

.

Malam sekitar jam 23.00 waktu Los Angeles, Hermione pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas untuk menaiki portkeynya yang berbentuk gelas. Niat Hermione untuk berkunjung ke The Burrow sangat besar. Hermione juga tidak lupa membawakan hadiah untuk keluarga Weasley, dia juga berniat untuk pergi ke makam Fred. Dia juga ingin memeluk Victoire Weasley. Ah betapa rindunya Hermione dengan mereka semua.

Dalam sekejap Hermione sudah berada di tengah taman yang berada di kota London, beruntung tidak ada Muggle yang meliatnya. Sekarang masih jam 7.00 waktu London, Hermione langsung saja mengumpat di balik poon yang dapat menutupi dirinya, dan Hermione ber-disapparate ke The Burrow.

.

Hermione mengetuk pintu The Burrow sampai ada yang membukakannya pintu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang, dan mukanya yang beraksen Perancislah yang menyambut Hermione di depan pintu.

"Herm—" baru saja wanita itu akan berteriak Hermione langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan Hermione dan jari telunjuk tangan kiri Hermione ditaruh dimulutnya seperti orang ber-sstt tanda menyuruhnya diam.

"Diamlah, aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk yang lainnya. Aku tahu mereka masih tidur. Jadi diamlah, Fleur." Bisik Hermione di telinga wanita yang bernama Fleur Weasley itu.

Fleur hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mempersilahkan Hermione masuk.

Saat Hermione memasuki The Burrow tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otak cemerlang Hermione. Hermione langsung menghentikan langkah Fleur dan menatap matanya, tatapan Hermione dapat dibaca oleh Fleur, Fleur mengartikannya sebagai aku-butuh-bantuanmu-maukah-kau-membantuku? Fleur hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-harus-kubantu-Mione?

"Muffliato." Ucap Hermione seraya memutar tongkat sihirnya yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir initidak dipakainya.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang bisa aku bantu, Hermione?" tanya Fleur semakin penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk—"

"Fleur— HERMIONE!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Fleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang Fleur. Baru saja niatnya membikin kejutan untuk 'dia' yang ada di belakang Fleur dan orang-orang yang ada di The Burrow.

Hermione menatap Fleur dengan pandangan kurasa-aku-akan-meminta-bantuanmu-nanti. Fleur hanya mengangguk singkat. Hermione meepas mantra muffliato-nya.

"Err— hi, Harry." Sapa Hermione, "Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" lanjut Hermione.

"Hay, Hermione aku—"

BRAK

Ketiga pasang mata yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah suara, dan mereka mendapati Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, dan George Weasley.

"HERMIONE!" teriak ketiga orang yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Hi." Sapa Hermione singkat. "Kami sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, 'Mione, dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu? Sungguh mengejutkan. Ah tumben kau datang ke The Burrow kupikir kau sudah melupakan kami?" tanya si gadis berambut merah menyala, Ginny Weasley.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah dua tahun tidak mengunjungi kalian. Tentu aku tidak melupakan kalian Ginny, Ron, George." jawab Hermione, "Bagaimana kabarmu George? Kau tidak sedih teruskan?" lanjut Hermione bertanya pada George.

George hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rata dan dia menggeleng pertanda bahwa dia tidak sedih.

.

.

.

Hermione masih menyimpan hadiahnya yang akan dia berikan pada keluarga Weasley. Tiba-tiba Hermione ingat ingin ke makam Fred. Hermione baru saja keluar dari The Burrow dan—

GUBRAK

Bunyi badan Hermione yang jatuh di depan pintu The Burrow terdengar sangat keras, 'Sungguh hari yang sial! Persetan hari ini.' Rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione baru saja ingin berdiri dan tiba-tiba kakinya sangat sakit "AWWW." Teriak Hermione kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ada tangan terjulur kepadanya, Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sahabatnya, Harry Potter, menolongnya dengan muka yang menahan tawa.

"Trims, Harry. Jangan tertawa!" ujar Hermione seraya berdiri dengan menerima bantuan dari Harry. "Hahaha, baiklah." Jawab Harry.

"Kau ini sekarang aneh sekali, 'Mione." Ujar Harry, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau sangat kaku pada kami, seperti orang yang baru mengenal kami." Lanjutnya.

Hermione hanya menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit canggung. Setelah dua tahun lamanya aku tidak menemui kalian." Jawab Hermione.

Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, lalu dia meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di depan pintu The Burrow.

Hermione PoV's

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi kemakam Fred, padahal aku merindukannya. Kakiku terkilir jadi aku tidak jadi pergi kemakam Fred. Padahal aku nanti jam 15.00 aku akan pulang.

Aku melirik jam dan waktu menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi. Sepertinya aku mulai benci menjadi seorang artis, mungkin tahun depan aku akan berhenti menjadi artis, setelah kontrak-kotrakku selesai tentunya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tawaran menyanyi yang Anna bilang, aku masih berpikir untuk itu, tapi mungkin beralih profesi menjadi penyanyi ada enaknya juga.

"Well, Andrew aku akan menemuimu besok. Kudengar kau adalah aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang tampan. Hhmm akan kulihat apakah ketampananmu bisa mengalahkan Oliver Wood? Cedric Diggory? Harry Potter? Viktor Krum? Atau malah kau bisa mengalahkan ketampanan err— Malfoy?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri, sejujurnya aku tidak ikhlas untuk mengakui bahwa seorang Malfoy itu 'tampan' sampai sekarang seorang Draco Malfoy adalah musuh bebuyutanku—walau pun dia sudah berbaikan dengan Harry.

"Err— sudahlah Mione buang pikiranmu tentang Malfoy." Ujarku kepada diriku sendiri lalu aku masuk ke dalam The Burrow lagi.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di depan perapian The Burrow, menatap kosong ke arah perapian, entahlah aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu, pikiranku sangat kosong.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menengok ke belakangan dan aku mendapati Fleur di sana. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin meminta bantuan apa padaku, 'Mione?" Tanya Fleur berbisik

Aku tersenyum jahil lalu berbicara sepelan mungkin "Aku tadinya ingin berpura-pura mati, lalu kau pura-pura mendapat kabar bahwa aku sudah mati dan aku akan menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan, menghantui Ron dan yang lain, yah walau aku tahu hanya Ron yang takut."

Aku tersenyum jahil lagi, "Dan saat itu aku berpura-pura menjadi 'Hantu Hermione Sang Pemberi Hadiah' semua hadiah sudah kutaruh di dalam tas yang sudah kusihir dengan mantra peluas tak terdetksi." Lanjutku lalu menunjukkan tas kecilku.

Fleur hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa mendengar ideku, "Jadi, apakah hadiah itu akan tetap diberikan?" Tanya Fleur lagi

"Tentu! Nanti aku akan pulang dengan portkey, sebelum pulang aku akan memberikannya pada mereka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Fleur.

Normal PoV's

Hermione membaca buku seperti kegiatannya selama ini, membuat orang-orang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atau membuat orang-orang terkikik geli atau mereka yang melihat akan bergumam 'tak pernah berubah. Sama saja seperti dulu.'

"Hhhh," Hermione menarik napasnya setelah selesai membaca bukunya lalu dia melihat ke arah jam, 'Sudah jam 2 siang? Astaga sepertinya aku harus memberikan kado-kado ini kepada mereka." Pikir Hermione.

Akhirnya Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk memeberikan hadiah pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu kamar milik Ron.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk

Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar Ron, "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci." Saut suara yang ada di dalam kamar. Sepertinya Ron.

Kriet.

Bunyi pintu kamar Ron terdengar sangat nyaring di kuping Hermione. Hermione tersenyum melihat Ron, Harry, dan Ginny sedang bersama bertiga, sepertinya sedang bercerita. "Err—ada yang ingin aku berikan." Ujar Hermione.

Ketiga orang tersebut menaikkan alis mereka. Penasaran. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. "Apa itu?" jawab mereka serentak membuat Hermione terkikik geli.

Hermione membuka tas kecilnya lalu memberikan satu persatu hadiah mereka, "Ini untukmu Ron—dan ini untukmu Harry—ini kau Ginny." Hermione merogoh tasnya kembali, "Ini untuk George—tolong berikan padanya—ini untuk bibi Molly dan paman Arthur." Lalu Hermione memutar balikan tasnya sehingga isinya keluar semua, "Ini untuk semua anggota keluargamu Ron—dan tolong berikan bunga ini untuk Fred. Aku tidak sempat ke makamnya, tadi kakiku terkilir dan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Kau baru sebentar di sini, 'Mione. Kenapa kau terburu-buru pulang? Apa kau tidak merindukan kami?" Tanya Ginny, terlihat raut mukanya menampakkan kesedihan dan kerinduan.

Hermione menggeleng dengan cepat, "Oh Ginny, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku tidak ingin pulang, tapi ini tuntutan pekerjaan. Kau sendiri tahu kan aku ini bekerja sebagai apa?" jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum tulus, "Ngomong-ngomong capat buka hadiah kalian!" lanjut Hermione dengan nada memaksa.

Ginny menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny membuka kadonya. Dan saat mereka melihat isinya mata mereka terbelalak lalu menoleh ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum lebar.

"Astaga 'Mione? Kau membelikanku ini? iPhone?" Ron terkaget-kaget.

"Mione kau memang yang terbaik. Tak kusangka kau membelikanku kamera ini. Kamera SLR yang mahal ini. Aku menyayangimu, 'Mione." Ujar Harry lalu memeluk Hermione.

Ginny tak bergeming. Dia masih memandang kadonya tak percaya.

"'Mione? Kau membelikanku sapu terbang terbaru? Yang limited edition ini? Yang hanya ada dua di dunia? Kau—aku menyayangi Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny melompat ke pelukan Hermione dan memeluknya erat lalu bergumam "Terimakasih untuk sapu flash forward ini 'Mione."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Well , kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Banyak pekerjaan menungguku."

Draco PoV's

Aku terbangun pukul enam pagi. Tak biasanya memang, mungkin karena aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu partnerku nanti. Entahlah kenapa aku sangat tidak sabar bertemu partnerku, orang-orang bilang Emma Charlotte—partnerku nanti—adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia, bahkan dia mendekati sempurna. Begitukah? aku sangat penasaran.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku lalu menuju kamar mandi. Aku berendam dengan air hangat di pagi hari, rasanya sangat nyaman sekali.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju aku pergi menuju ruang makan dan hanya mengambil sehelai roti yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Mungkin Astoria yang membuatnya untukku? Mungkin.

Aku bergegas pergi menuju studio, sudah pukul 09.00 a.m dan tidak mungkin aku akan telat.

Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Oh, Astoria? Ah aku tak perduli nanti aku akan sms dia. Aku tidak tahu di mana sekarang entah mandi atau apa nanti juga dia akan datang sendiri ke studio.

.

Normal PoV's

"Emma—maksudku Hermione kau sungguh-sungguhkan akan menerima tawaran ini? Aku masih belum yakin dengan keputusanmu." Ujar Anna pada Hermione membuat Hermione menoleh padanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan menjadi pemain film kupikir menjadi penyanyi akan menyenangkan." Jawab Hermione.

.

Hermione sudah sampai di studio. Dia turun dari mobilnya sambil memainkan iPhonenya. Hermione berjalan mengikuti Anna yang ada di depannya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu studio rekaman Anna berbisik kepada Hermione "Hermione, kurasa Tom Andrew sudah ada di dalam. Stop bermain iPhone," Hermione hanya meliriknya lalu menjawab "Hn." Saja namun dia tidak mau berhenti memandangi layar iPhone miliknya.

Anna membuka pintu studio dan berkata "Selamat pagi! Aku Anna manajer Emma Charlotte, dan ini, Emma Charlotte." Anna menunjuk Hermione yang masih asyik dengan iPhonenya.

Draco menoleh ke arah pintu sambil tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah Anna, mata Draco terbelalak dengan spontan dia berteriak—

"Granger?"

Hermione yang merasa nama keluarganya dipanggil sontak memalingkan wajah dari layar iPhone miliknya menuju ke asal suara saat melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya reaksi

Hermione sama dengan Draco matanya terbelalak namun wajahnya terlihat lebih horor dari pada wajah Draco.

"MALFOY?" Hermione berteriak dan melompat dar tempatnya seperti melihat setan


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione kaget bukan main. Draco Malfoy?

'Kau bercanda? Draco Malfoy? Kenapa harus dia?' pikir Hermione.

Dan pada saat itu juga Hermione membalikkan badannya, membuka pintu dan—

BRAK.

Pintu berdebam dengan nyaring akibat bantingan siksaan Hermione pada pintu tak bersalah itu.

Hermione berjalan dengan cepat, otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan cepat sekarang.

Tom Andrew adalah Malfoy?

Kenapa dunia ini sangat ingin mempermainkan Hermione?

Orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui akan menjadi partnernya?

Kau pasti hanya bercanda, iya kan?

Tapi sayangnya itu bukanlah candaan, Nona Granger.

Kau sudah sepakat akan menjalani pekerjaan tersebut, hanya untuk enam bulan. Enam bulan tidak akan lama, Nona.

Hermione mengingat kembali isi perjanjian yang ada di kontrak yang tadi ia tanda tangani.

Berduet bersama Malfoy selama enam bulan setelah itu dia akan lepas dari kontrak itu.

Tapi—

"Kenapa harus, Malfoy brengsek itu?" tanya Hermione pada diri sendiri sembari berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi—

GREB.

Seseorang memegang tangan Hermione dan berkata—

"Karena aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Emma itu adalah kau,"

Hermione memutar balikkan badannya dan ia mendapati seorang Malfoy di sana.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau bercanda? Kau tidak tahu Emma Cahrlotte?"

"Dan kau juga bercanda karena kau tidak tahu Tom Andrew,"balas Draco sinis.

Demi Merlin, sombong sekali kau, Granger. Pikir Draco.

"Aku tak peduli denganmu, yang jelas aku tidak mau menjadi partnermu ," ucap Hermione pada Draco dengan penekanan pada akhir kata. Setelah itu Hermione balik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Draco, tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Draco mengucapkan suatu kata yang paling dibencinya.

"Kau tidak profesional, Granger,"

Kau serius, Malfoy?

Kau tidak akan bisa mengatai seorang Hermione Granger 'tidak profesional' jika kau belum tahu siapa Hermione Granger dan bagaimana cara ia bekerja.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengataiku, Musang," ucap Hermione dengan nada kesal dan sinis.

"Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan kontrak, Berang-berang," balas Draco dengan nada tak kalah sinis. "Cepat kembali, hanya enam bulan, Granger. Ayolah, kupikir kau sudah dewasa ternyata—" belum selesai Draco berbicara, Hermione langsung berteriak.

"DIAM!"

Lalu Hermione kembali ke dalam studio melewati Draco.

Sementara Draco di sana hanya menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Granger,"

Dan Draco pergi menyusul Hermione ke dalam studio dengan wajah puasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam di dalam studio dan mendengarkan ceramah dari sang produser, akhirnya Hermione bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Hermione pulang membawa kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

Sang produser menyuruhnya menghafalkan lagu tersebut.

Lagu itu berjudul Wizard Love .

Hermione membaca singkat penggalan dari lirik lagu itu.

"I never tought you'd be in my life. Two different worlds that we let collide. And it'll never be the way it was before, 'cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you're a—Gryffindor?"

Hermione agak tersentak saat membacanya.

"Eh? Apa maksud dari lirik lagu ini?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa seorang Malfoy menyukai seorang gadis Gryffindor?

Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Hermione bahwa Draco menyukai seorang gadis Gryffindor. Tapi siapa?

Yang jelas, menurut Hermione, itu bukanlah dirinya.

Mereka sudah bermusuhan sejak tahun pertama dan tidak mungkin Malfoy menyukainya.

Apakah dia menyukai Ginny?

Mungkin? Ginny tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele seperti saat Draco mengatai keluarganya.

Ginny tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu.

Lagi pula dari semua gadis yang—mungkin saja—menarik perhatian Malfoy, Ginnylah yang pantas. Ayolah, lelaki mana yang tidak menyukai perempuan seperti Ginny, iya 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah, tapi tidak mungkin juga. Malfoy kan sudah bertunangan dengan Greengrass.

Ya, dia tidak mungkin menyukai gadis Gryffindor.

Itu tidak akan dan tidak mungkin terjadi pada seorang Malfoy.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, Amerika. 14.22 p.m

Hermione telah sampai di rumahnya dan tanpa basa-basi ia turun dari mobil dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jika kalian lihat dari depan, rumah Hermione terlihat sangat megah. Tapi, jika kalian lihat ke dalam, rumah ini tidak terlalu megah isinya.

Maksudku, ayolah, tidakkah kalian akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika melihat di ruang tamu hanya ada sofa panjang yang berjejer dengan meja di tengah-tengahnya. Ruangan itu cukup besar, tapi, hanya diisi dengan beberapa furnitur. Yang sangat mencolok di ruangan itu adalah rak buku yang ukurannya Extra Large.

Ada pembantas antara ruang tamu dan ruang santai, di ruang santai ada sofa dan tv yang menghadap barat. Ada rak buku kecil—sepertinya di setiap ruangan di rumah ini terdapat rak buku— juga di belakang sofa. Di ruang santai itu ada tangga dan di sebelah tangga ada sebuah pintu. Jika kalian buka pintu itu maka kalian akan melihat ruangan yang sangat besar, tempat para maid bekerja. Di ruangan itu juga ada beberapa kamar milik para maid .

Jika kalian naik ke atas, kalian akan menemukan banyak ruangan di sana. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalain secara detail semua ruangan itu, karena itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku.

Kurasa aku hanya menjelaskan secara detail kamar milik Hermione.

Kamar Hermione terdapat di dekat tangga, kau hanya perlu berjan sebanyak lima belas langkah dan kau akan menemukan kamar Hermione.

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuat dari kayu pohoan oak berwarna coklat tua. Jika kalian buka pintu itu maka hal yang pertama kali kalian lihat adalah warna merah. Ya. Warna merah melambangkan kesetiaan Hermione pada Gryffindor dan juga warna favoritnya.

Jika kalian melihat ke arah utara dari depan pintu, kalian akan melihat kasur berukuran Queen Size yang dibalut dengan seprai berwarna merah, selimutanya pun berwarna senada dengan seprainya. Kasur itu menghadap ke arah timur. Dan tepat di sebelah kanan kasur ada lemari pakaian yang sangat besar, bisa dipastikan baju-baju yang ada di dalamnya bertumpuk, maklum dia kan artis.

Di sebelah kiri kasur hanya ada meja kecil, di atas meja itu ada lampu dan jam weker. Tepat di depan kasur, ada meja rias yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan kasur. Meja itu dipenuhi dengan peralatan make up.

Di sebelah lemari pakaiannya terdapat pintu yang sudap dapat kau pastikan adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dapat aku gambarkan pada kalian. Jika kalian melihatnya sendiri, kamar ini sangat besar.

Baiklah, kurasa kita harus kembali pada cerita. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hermione sekarang.

Hermione berjalan menaiki tangga, masih serius dengan kertas liriknya.

Untuk apa juga dia melihat kertas itu dengan serius?

Dan ternyata hal yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah—

Apa benar Malfoy mencintai seorang Astoria Greengrass? Dan dia menyukai seorang Gryffindor?

Tunggu.

Hermione, untuk apa kau sibuk mempedulikan itu?

Malfoy itu bukan siapa-siapamu

Kau menghela napas dan membuka pintu kamarmu. Dengan cepat kau ganti pakaianmu dengan dress putih selutut.

Hermione, walau pun itu hanya baju rumah, tapi, kau terlihat cantik!

"Terima kasih," ucap Hermione.

Eh? Kau mendegarku?

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku mendengarmu! Aku selalu mendengar omongan author gila sepertimu!"

Demi Merlin, lebih baik kau pura-pura tidak dengar Hermione.

"Yeah," jawabnya.

Sungguh, dia dapat mendengarku? Tak kusangka.

Dan Hermione langsung turun ke bawah, membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah tangga.

Ketika Hermione membuka pintu—

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam melihat kedatangan Hermione.

"Err—bisakah salah satu dari kalian membuatkanku makan siang? Dan tolong antarkan ke kamarku. Terima kasih,"

Dan Hermione melesat kembali ke kamarnya untuk menunggu makan siangnya.

.

Hermione PoV's

Setelah aku memakan makan siangku, aku kembali berkutat pada pikiranku.

Apa maksud dari lirik lagu itu?

Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu memusingkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu, tapi, itu bukan aku namanya jika tidak penasaran.

Aku mengambil kertas itu lagi dan membacanya kembali.

Tapi, jika dibaca dengan seksama, lagu ini seperti menggambarkan perasaan dua orang yang jatuh cinta. Tapi, Slytherin dan Gryffindor?

Demi Merlin, tak pernah aku membayangkan seorang Gryffindor akan berakhir dengan seorang Slytherin.

Kupastikan mereka akan berakhir dalam pertengakaran kecil, tak ada yang mau mengalah, setelah itu mereka bercerai.

End of PoV's

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, draco sedang duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan menyeringai.

Tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Apa penyebabmu menyeringai, Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat?

"Granger," ucap Draco.

Eh? Jadi Hermione adalah penyebabmu menyeringa?

"Ya," jawab draco pada—

Ku?

Kau juga bisa mendengarku?

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak bisa mendengar celotehanmu dari tadi?"

Ups, maaf, Tuan Malfoy.

Kurasa Draco dan Hermione memang berjodoh.

Mereka berdua bisa mendengarku! Kupikir hanya kalianlah yang bisa mendengarku—membaca tulisanku.

Seorang Malfoy tengah menyeringai jahil. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Kau tahu apa?

Dia senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hermione.

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya, tapi yang jelas, ini semua berhubungan dengan Hermione.

"Tunggu aku, Granger. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Ucapnya dengan wajah misterius.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Kalau kalian ingin tahu, kurasa kalian harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.


End file.
